Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of preparing a layout for a semiconductor device, a photomask formed using the layout, and a semiconductor device fabricated using the photomask.
In the design and fabrication of a semiconductor device, there has been an increasing demand for a high density peripheral circuit. Accordingly, research has been conducted to reduce a space between active regions of transistors in the peripheral circuit. Meanwhile, it is hard to remove a spatial variation in fabrication process. For example, there may be a position-dependent variation in an etching process for forming active regions and gate electrodes of the transistors. Accordingly, for the active region or the gate electrode, there may be a difference between an initially-designed layout and an actually-fabricated shape. This may lead to a failure (e.g., leakage current) of a semiconductor device.